The War
by TheAmazingJulio
Summary: what happens when Robin and Touko start fighting? The War happens, a war between Robin and Touko!
1. how it all started

**The War**

**Chapter One: How it all started**

**a/n: I do not own WHR, I wish I did, but I don't, Oh well.**

Robin's alarm went off, she groaned and looked at it, 5:30, she smiled and got dressed, then she grabbed her colored Sharpies and made her way down the hallway. When she reached the room she wanted she slowly opened the door. There was Touko, silently sleeping on the bed. Robin went over and began upon her work. When she finished she leaned back and looked at Touko's face. _Perfect_ she thought, she then got out her flash camera and took a picture. Touko woke with the flash, she muttered something that sounded like, "Whazzit?"

Robin smiled and said cheerfully, "Just your morning wake up call!"

"Leave me alone," she said and burried her face in the pillow.

"Okay!" Robin said, "Just be prepared to look in the mirror when you wake up!"

o0o0o0o0o0o

Touko screamed as loud and as long as her lungs could take it, she drew a breath and screamed again, this time yelling a name, "ROBIN!" she ran through the house and found Robin watching TV as she put her hair up.

"Good Morning," Robin said as Touko walked up, "My, my, what happened to your face?"

Touko glared at her, "Now," she said, "It's War!"

**a/n: I know it was short, don't hurt me! -cowers in corner-**


	2. sewer water

The War 

**Chapter 2: Sewer Water**

A/n: I do not feel talkative, except to tell everybody that I do not own WHR and that I don't know where my pants are.

Amon looked at his desk, an envelope. That was always bad. He picked it up and glared at it for a good ten minutes. Then he decided to open it, it was the back of a picture, it said 'Amon, thought you would get a good laugh out of this!' he flipped it over. _it's Touko_ he thought _I think. _It was Touko, with green all over her face, and blue on her lips, and orange on her eyelids, and the words 'HAHA' written in pink across her cheeks. Just then Robin walked in.

She looked at Amon, "Hey, Stud Muffin!" she said

Amon looked at her and was pondering if he should answer her or shoot her with an orbo gun. Since his orbo gun was all the way OVER THERE –looks at desk that is 2 feet away- he decided to answer her, sort of "Did you do this?" he asked showing her the picture.

"Maybe!" she said and started to giggle, Amon had never, NEVER seen Robin giggle. She smiled and went to work. Amon sighed.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Robin walked into her apartment, she looked around. No Touko. She let out a sigh of relief. She then walked into her room, there was a card on her bed. She picked it up it said 'To my friend' on the cover. Robin opened it, a squirt of sewer water hit her in the face. Robin spit out a stream of green-blue water and stepped back. She hit a trip line. A bucket of sewer water was then poured over her head. She went to the bathroom to take a shower. There was another trip line. Robin saw this one. She stepped over it. There was another one. She didn't see this one. A Bigger bucket was poured over her head. "Touko!" she muttered as she glared at the mirror. "She will pay for this."


	3. Chocolate Pudding

The War 

**Chapter 3: chocolate pudding**

A/n: I'll try to write longer chapters! Sorry  I do not own WHR. I want all you readers to pity me, because I am being forced to swing dance in front of my whole school! Pity me! Please! 

Robin got off of her hands and knees. She looked around at the floor. She smiled. The entire floor in the entire apartment was now waxed. She carefully made her way to Touko's bedroom. There she looked around until she found Touko's pants. She pulled out a bag full of brown pudding. She put the pudding in Touko's pants and stepped back. Then she started eating a banana. She took the peel and put it right in front of the bathroom door. Then she got out ketchup and put it all over the floor. Touko always screams when she sees blood. Robin then sat on the couch, pulled out her video camera, and waited.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Touko opened the room to her apartment. She started walking and immediately slipped. She fell and hit her head hard on the edge of the counter. Her head was bleeding, but she didn't notice. Then she walked down the hallway. She slipped again, but caught herself this time. She turned to go into the bathroom, and slipped on a banana peel. She went forward and her face landed in the toilet. She looked up, and glared at anything that was close. Robin was taping the whole thing, but after this she slipped away unnoticed.

The next day 

Touko walked into Harry's. something felt different, but she couldn't place it. Amon and Robin were there. She was about to scream her head off at Robin. When Amon turned around.

"uhh.." Amon said, "why is there brown on your pants Touko?"

"What?" she screamed. She looked down. Sure enough there was brown all over her pants.

Amon looked at Robin, for her knew that she had somehow been involved in it. All Robin said was, "Pudding" Amon understood after that. Then he saw the video camera in Robin's hand.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked her. Meanwhile Touko was running around like a constipated wiener dog.

"I'm going to broadcast." She said smiling. Amon could not help but smile.

Later that day, at the STN-J 

"Hey guys, " Michael said, "Look at what I found on the Internet." Everyone crowded around the computer to see Touko slipping, falling, doing a face plant in the toilet, and running around like a crazed lunatic with brown all over her pants. Everyone stared at the screen for a couple of minutes.

"Well…" Miho said, "That certainly was…."

"Interesting" Sakaki said, finishing her sentence.

"It says.." Michael said squinting at the screen, "That someone named 'Robin Sena' taped this, hey! That's Robin!"

"yeah," Dojima said, "and boy is she gonna get it."


	4. The naked truth of things

The War 

**Chapter 2: The naked truth of things**

A/n: I think I'm going crazy. I am seeing flying monkeys trying to attack me. It scares the crap out of me. Yeah. That much. I've ruined three pairs of pants in the last ten minutes. I don't own WHR. Today is St. Patties day. There will be much green in this story.

Touko sneaked into Robin's room. And stole all, yes that's right ALL of Robin's clothes. She then proceded to rip them to shreds and flush them, one by one, down the toilet. Then she put green hair dye in Robin's shampoo. Touko picked up the phone and dialed Amon's number. He picked up

_Yes?_

" It's me," Touko said

_okay_

"you should come over in ten minutes."

_Why?_

" I want to show you something,"

_uhhh…._

"just come over"

_right, I'll be there_

Touko smiled and waited

o0o0o0o0o0o

Robin walked out of her shower, only to realize that there were no clothes. She sighed. Then she walked to her room to find some clothes. There were none. She sighed again and walked out to the kitchen. Then she started making scrambled eggs. She knew this was all Touko's fault. Robin would get back at her in due time, but she was hungry. Just then Touko walked in, followed by Amon. Robin tried to hide, but there was no place to hide. She made a dive for the counter, but she was not quick enough. Amon had already seen her. Her and her green hair. He walked over and picked her up. He then started to make out with her. Robin gasped in surprise. Touko, who was at this moment videotaping the whole thing –she wanted to broadcast like Robin had done- silently whispered to herslf, "Darnit! It's not sopposed to happen like this! She is stealing my boyfriend!" Touko then continued to tape it.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Michael's eyes widened and he gasped desperately for breath. Everyone automatically came over to see what was wrong. When they saw the screen, they all had a similar reaction. Just then Robin walked in and everyone went back to what they were doing. Robin had managed to buy a new dress, and when she walked by Michael, she casually glanced at the screen and saw what was on it. She then walked to her seat and stared out into space for about oh… twenty minutes. Then she got up, made some coffee, then sat back down and stared into space for the rest of the day. By then, she had made a plan.


	5. The End?

The War 

**Chapter 5: The End?**

A/n: I really don't have much to say, except that it is extremely hot in this room, and I don't own WHR.

Amon and Robin were in a dark alleyway. Touko, who has impeccable timing, walked into that dark alleyway. "What are you two doing?" She asked.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

"I'll let you off, this time," she said and walked off.

"That was strange," Amon said

"Very strange," Robin replied.

o0o0o0o0o0o

There was a knock on the door to Robin's bedroom, "come in," she said. Touko walked in, and stood in front of the bed.

"You win," Touko said.

"What?" Robin could not under stand what she was talking about.

"You win," she repeated, "I give up, you can have Amon!"

"Really?" Robin could not believe her ears, this was her hearts true desire, though she would not admit it to anyone.

"Yes, I see that I have no chance of staying with him when there is someone like you around" Touko said matter-of-factly

"That is so sweet!" Robin said

"Sweet?" Touko raised an eyebrow, "I do not mean to be 'sweet', I'm just saying that I'm not an idiot, Amon totally adores you, I'm sure that if you like, moved to Australia, he would die of despair, and I would rather have Amon alive and not be with him than dead, and be with him, besides, if I keep this up, someone's going to get hurt."

"Not that you care if someone's going to get hurt," Robin muttered.

"What did you say?" Touko asked

"Nothing!" Robin said in a singsong voice.

"Good," Touko said, "For a second there, it sounded like you were muttering under your breath,"

"Really?" Robin said in that same voice, "Hmm… you must be hallucinating."

"Hallucinating?"

"Yes, hallucinating."

o0o0o0o0o0o

Robin came out of the elevator at the STN-J, She saw Amon standing by his desk and ran the some thirty feet between them, jumped up, and flung her arms around his neck, "Amon I won!"

"W-what?" he said bewildered at the girl who was hugging him as if she was clinging to dear life.

"I won Amon! I beat Touko and now I can have you for myself!" she practically screamed this in his ear

"R-really?" He was still trying to get a hold of himself

"Yes!" she finally, reluctantly detached her self from around Amon's neck.

"Well," he said, finally coming to his senses, "That is… great!"

"You really think so?"

"Yep!" he replied.

She hugged him again, and thought that she wanted to stay like that for the rest of her life.


End file.
